


lazy days

by damipussycomplex



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Restraints, Teasing, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, for a smutty fic they're all actually pretty domestic, hope that doesn't take away from the smut, lmao how did i forget that tag, this is softer than i thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: It's rare for all four of them to get a whole day off at the same time, but whenever they do, they always try to make the most of it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	lazy days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/gifts).



> hope you enjoy and that this lives up to what you were expecting!! :)

Jason doesn’t wake up to the feeling of piercing sunlight shining behind his eyelids, bright and warm where it touches his skin, nor does he wake up to the blaring of an alarm, or to the screaming and crying of someone (who isn’t him) caught up in the middle of a nightmare, struggling to free themselves from the thoughts haunting their mind.

No, Jason wakes up to solid heat at his front and back, to a cold nose nudging the back of his neck and an arm thrown over his stomach, to the sound of sheets rustling and soft voices and even softer laughter. He keeps his eyes closed for a little while longer, just listening to the gentle murmurs and quiet cursing as the mattress dips a little under shifting weight.

“Grayson, stop it,” Jason hears a voice hiss quietly, and knows that it’s Damian, and obviously, Dick, who are awake with him, meaning Tim is the one curled around his back, hand fisting in the front of Jason’s shirt. Once again, he finds himself wondering how the hell they all sleep, considering the fact that Jason himself was on the outside of their little huddle when they’d gone to sleep last night, and Damian had been between him and Tim.

_“Grayson_ ,” Damian snaps as quietly as he can, and Jason just listens to them scuffling, wondering what Dick must be doing to have Damian so snippy at this time. “Stop, you’ll wake – _ah_ , you’re going to wake them up,” Damian whispers urgently, breaking off into a low moan halfway through his sentence, and Jason finds himself biting back a smirk as his eyes flutter open and adjust to the dim light of the lamp on the small table next to the bed.

He can just about make out the shapes of their bodies on the bed, Dick hovering over Damian, who’s flat on his back with a slightly annoyed look on his flushed face. It’s still a little too dark to see exactly what they’re doing, especially with the sheets covering up their lower halves, but with how close they are, Jason can make out the muscles in Dick’s upper arm flexing and Damian’s loose shirt sliding up to reveal his abs clenching as he rolls his hips up, so he can make an educated guess.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t be _too_ bothered waking up to this, at least not in the way you seem to think they would be,” Dick murmurs, his teeth a brief white flash in the dark as he grins at Damian, and then his eyes flicker over to the side and find Jason, widening a little when he realises that Jason is awake. “Would you agree, Jay?” Dick says, smile softening as he manages to lean over to press a kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth, and Jason can hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Damian.

Dick pulls away and Jason sees Damian biting his lip as he looks over at him, and he seems a little embarrassed in the same way he always is after being caught off guard, so Jason reaches for his hand, their fingers tangling as he offers Damian a lazy smile and gets a little squeeze to his hand in return. “Don’t mind me,” he says, voice rough with sleep as he shifts a little higher to get a better view, Tim moving with him and snuffling into his skin. “I’m just gonna stay here and let you entertain me.”

Dick snorts and returns his attention to Damian, who squirms as the sheets are pushed off and Dick pushes his legs further apart so he can move down and lie between them, fingers tracing over his inner thighs and then circling higher. Jason’s almost holding his breath as he watches Dick’s nails graze over Damian’s hips, and Damian is clearly getting frustrated if the deepening scowl on his face is anything to go by as his thighs tense up every time Dick’s fingers move closer to where he actually _wants_ them.

“Come _on_ , Grayson, what are you waiting for?” Damian snarls under his breath, desperate in the way his hips cant upwards into Dick’s touch, in the way he sneers when Dick gives him a teasing grin. “Not even minutes ago you couldn’t _stop_ touching me, and now you _refuse_ to touch me properly.”

“Dami, Jason’s _watching_ us. We have to put on a show for him,” Dick pretends to scold as his thumb swoops down and _just_ brushes over Damian’s clit, but Damian’s worked up enough that it gets a little whimper out of him before his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip as he screws his eyes shut.

“Besides, _I’m_ the one doing all the hard work, holding back from touching you,” Dick continues, eyes still somehow as bright in the dark as they are in the light. “All you have to do is sit there and look as pretty as you always do.”

“Not _pretty_ ,” Damian almost whines, even as a pretty flush rises in his cheeks as his lips part on a soft gasp when Dick grinds against his thigh. Jason wishes he was awake enough to enjoy this properly, to maybe even take part, but his eyes still feel bleary and sticky with sleep, and he’s too comfortable with the position he’s in right now to want to move, so he settles for watching his lovers touch each other instead.

“You’re not pretty,” Jason agrees, and for a moment, Damian looks like he doesn’t know whether he should feel insulted or not, so Jason gives him a tired smile, still as genuine as it always is. “You’re beautiful,” Jason says. And the way his cheeks and ears turn red as he gives Jason a little glare before glancing away, the way his mouth curls into an embarrassed little grimace, it’s like Damian himself is trying to prove Jason right.

Dick smiles at both of them as his fingers finally slip down between Damian’s legs again, leaving Damian shuddering as he finally stops teasing and gathers wetness on his fingers before sliding three of them inside Damian at once as he reaches up under his shirt to pinch at one of his nipples, making Damian’s breath hitch audibly. The _sound_ of it is _obscene,_ a filthy squelch which makes Jason wonder just how _wet_ Damian must be for that to happen.

“How long have you been awake?” Jason asks, mildly curious about how long Dick has been teasing him, and Dick sees right through him, smirking as he twists his fingers so he can rub at Damian’s clit, getting a low curse out of him.

“Not too long,” he says, pretty calm for a guy who’s got his fingers inside his boyfriend. “Damian just happens to be very excited today.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Damian grits out, lashes fluttering against his heated cheeks, and Dick just chuckles quietly as he lowers his head to mouth at Damian’s inner thigh, making him tremble as the hand that Jason is holding twists in his gentle grip.

And then Jason hears a quiet groan coming from behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Tim frowning in his sleep as his mouth moves to form words that Jason can’t quite make out. The sight of it makes Jason bite back a fond smile as he rolls onto his back and reaches forward to smooth out the slight wrinkles between Tim’s furrowed brows.

His head jerks back around when he hears the sound of a bitten off moan, almost fast enough to give him whiplash, and Jason just watches with renewed interest as Dick murmurs praises and pet names and the sweetest filth into Damian’s skin as his fingers move faster, as he calls Damian _darling_ and _sweetheart_ and _baby boy_ until Damian has to lift a hand up to bite into his wrist so he can muffle the sounds he’s letting out. Jason only now realises how achingly hard he is in his boxers.

Dick glances up at that and his fingers immediately stop moving as he pulls his mouth away from Damian’s skin with a little pop. Jason’s eyes are drawn to the little patch of skin on Damian’s upper thigh where Dick’s mouth just was, slick with spit and already starting to bruise with the indents of Dick’s teeth in it. He finds himself wanting to press fingers against it to see if Damian would whine and squirm underneath him, to see if he’d ask for another bite right next to it from Jason’s teeth, and then another from Tim.

“Jay,” Dick says softly as he pulls his fingers out of Damian, who lets out a whine which is so damn _pitiful_ that Jason almost sits up and reaches between his legs to finish him off, but he’s too distracted by Dick. Slick practically _drips_ from his fingers, making Jason hold back a _very_ turned on whimper as Dick sucks them into his mouth and licks them clean, eyes dark and sharp when he opens them again.

“You mind helping me a little with Damian?” He asks, and Damian shivers when Dick’s gaze falls back to him as he pulls Damian’s wrist away from his mouth, thumb rubbing over the teeth marks in his skin. “Seems that even after all this time, he _still_ doesn’t understand how much we like hearing him enjoy himself,” Dick murmurs, and the look in his eyes is _dangerous_ , enough so that Jason doesn’t even think of poking fun at Damian when he swallows thickly and looks over to him like he’s asking for help.

“What do you want me to do?” Jason asks, clearing his throat as he carefully unpeels Tim’s arm from around his waist and gently lays him back down on the bed before turning back to look at Dick and Damian, who looks almost comically betrayed as his narrowed eyes flicker between Dick and Jason.

Jason _would_ feel sorry for him, would happily help him out with the little… _problem_ he’s got, but Dick has always had a brilliant mind and, well, Jason enjoys riling Damian up just as much as any of them do.

“Hold Damian’s wrists down for me, would you? Don’t want him to try and hold back any more of those pretty noises,” Dick explains calmly as he shuffles backwards a little, then curls his hands around Damian’s ankles and yanks him down the bed to make space for Jason to kneel just behind his head.

Damian looks a little bit like he might throw a hissy fit, but surprisingly enough, he doesn’t thrash or actually _do anything_ to stop Jason’s fingers circling around his wrists and pinning them down on either side of his head.

Damian’s mouth opens like he’s going to spit some curses out at them, but a needy little whine is what comes out instead when Dick’s thumb glides over his clit again and slips into his pussy, so pink and wet from this angle. Jason’s mouth waters a little at the sight of it, _right there_ and clenching around two of Dick’s fingers as Damian throws his head back and arches his neck, soft hair tickling Jason’s knees.

“I _hate_ all of you,” Damian manages to hiss, breathless, and Dick laughs, looking up at him as his fingers curl again and Damian curses under his breath as he grinds down, a fetching blush spreading across his face.

“ _All_ of us?” Jason questions, voice thick with amusement as he glances to his side where Tim is asleep, dead to the world. “What did Timmy ever do to you?”

“He stole my, _ah,_ my hot – Richard, I’m going to _kill_ you if you don’t stop teasing me,” Damian starts to explain, but then interrupts himself with a threat which isn't too convincing when his breath hitches partway through it. Dick just ignores him, but Jason’s pretty sure they can both see the way his grin widens, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jason squeezes Damian’s wrists again to get him to carry on talking, and Damian does. “He stole my hot cocoa a few nights ago, and he _still_ hasn’t apologised for it,” Damian finishes his explanation, and Jason doesn’t miss the way his voice wavers on the last few words, and neither does Dick.

Jason keeps up the conversation though to distract him when Dick’s fingers move faster, fast enough that Damian is keening as he rocks down on them, sweat beading on his forehead as he screws his face up and tightens his thighs around Dick’s arm to keep it in place. “You’re so petty, I love it,” he says, grinning down at Damian, who just scoffs up at him pretty impressively for someone who looks like he could come any second now.

“I am not _petty_ ,” Damian argues, ever the fighter, green eyes blazing as he looks up at Jason, and they’re no less intense when he’s upside down than when he’s the right way up, even clouded over with want. “I-I simply deserve _justice_ ,” he corrects and then after a few hitched moans, his hips are curving so high off the bed that Dick has to reach forward to pin them down so he isn’t bucked right off as Damian cries out and digs his nails into Jason’s skin, literally _gushing_ around Dick’s fingers.

“ _Jesus_ ,” is all Dick can say as he pulls his fingers out of Damian again, and if his fingers were dripping before, they’re _drenched_ with Damian’s slick now, shining on his knuckles and the crooks between his fingers. He looks up at Jason, eyes glinting in the dark as he holds his wet fingers out like an offering which Jason is all too willing to accept. “Want a taste?” Dick asks, and Jason isn’t sure if the little groan he hears comes from him or Damian.

Either way, Jason doesn’t answer, just shifts so he can gather Damian’s wrists in one hand, then leans forward and takes Dick’s hand so he can look him in the eye as he sucks the slick off his fingers, almost cloyingly sweet on his tongue. Damian twists his wrists again in an attempt to free himself, so Jason presses down harder on them as he lets his teeth graze over Dick’s knuckles when he pulls his fingers out of Jason’s mouth, smirking when he notices Dick’s gaze fixating on his lips.

“Something wrong, Dick?” Jason asks nonchalantly, smirk widening when Dick shakes his head like he’s trying to get himself out of a trance, clearing his throat and looking away to Tim, who’s drooling onto his pillow.

“ _No_ , nothing’s wrong at all. I was just thinking that we should maybe wake Tim up too. Wouldn’t want him to miss out.”

Damian snorts and Jason looks down at him, letting him go and bringing his arms up so he can press light kisses to the inside of Damian’s wrists as he sits up and turns to face Jason, and they share a look before Damian crawls into his lap and settles comfortably there, looking over his shoulder at Dick as his arms drape over Jason’s shoulders. _“You_ can wake him up then,” Damian tells him, and Dick actually splutters, struggling for words.

“But – but you _know_ Tim is really grumpy when he doesn’t want to be woken up, and _you’re_ the best at waking him up, Dami, please?” Dick practically pleads, but Damian just huffs at him and turns back to Jason, who can tell that he’s barely holding back a smile.

“I don’t know, Dick, I mean, you _did_ wake me up too early, _and_ you kept teasing Damian,” Jason says, playing along, and it gets him a cute little grin from Damian. “And this is what you have to do to make up for that.”

Dick frowns at them and then looks down at Tim, face softening into a gentle smile as he runs his fingers through Tim’s hair. “That’s fine by me,” he says as he leans in to pepper kisses all over Tim’s face, which doesn’t wake him up, only gets him to scrunch up his nose and turn away from Dick.

Jason snickers at his failed attempt and turns back to Damian again, whose eyes are soft now as he lifts a hand to cup Jason’s cheek, murmuring a soft _good morning_ before leaning in to kiss Jason, soft and sweet. Jason kisses him back, smiling when Damian shivers and sighs against his mouth as Jason’s hand slips underneath his shirt and pets at the scarred skin of his back.

They’re forced to part though at the sound of a yelp followed by a dull thud, and both of them look to their left, where Tim lies awake and wide eyed, staring right back at them. Dick isn’t there because he’s on the floor, knocked out. Damian stares at his unconscious body for a little while longer before relaxing again in Jason’s lap, apparently satisfied that Dick is just fine.

“What did you _do?_ ” Jason asks Tim, and he can feel laughter trying to rise in his throat and bubble out of his mouth, especially when Tim gives him a look as he sits up, so pushes it right back down.

“Hello to you too, Jason,” he snarks, leaning over the edge of the bed to inspect Dick for a moment in the same way Damian just did, then leans back again and uses his knuckles to try and rub the sleep out of his eyes. “He kept trying to wake me up, so I may have _accidentally_ given him a nerve strike.” Damian snickers into Jason’s chest as Tim gives them both a sheepish smile and lifts one shoulder up in a half-hearted shrug.

Jason carefully dumps Damian on top of Tim, snorting when they both glare at him and then turn their attention back to each other as Jason clambers over their bodies so he can haul Dick back onto the bed and check that he hasn’t actually been hurt. And that’s when an idea strikes, and Jason rummages through the little chest of drawers next to the bed before pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

“What are you doing,” Damian says warily from where his face is partially hidden in Tim’s hair, and Jason can tell that it’s a question by the way he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, like a curious little bird. Jason ignores him though and closes the cuffs around Dick’s wrists before fastening them to the headboard, making sure Dick’s body is stretched out comfortably and then sits back to admire his handiwork.

Damian and Tim are still staring at him like he’s an absolute lunatic, so he moves back over to them, gesturing for Damian to join him again. Damian gives him a look, glances at Dick, then lets Tim steal a quick kiss from him before climbing back into Jason’s lap with an expectant look on his face, like he’s waiting for either a kiss or an explanation, or maybe both.

So Jason leans in and does both, presses his mouth to Damian’s cheek and brushes his lips over Damian’s eyelids, then turns his face and kisses Tim’s forehead and nose until he starts to scrunch it up before explaining himself. “Dick has always been really _touchy_ , right?” He waits for their slow nods of agreement before continuing. “Well, like this, he can’t touch any of us, has to just watch us touch each other.”

Tim snorts. “What is this, a punishment for him? What’s he done now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Jason looks between the two of them meaningfully, smirking. “He was annoying Damian, and then he woke both of us up too early, all because he was feeling _horny_. So now, he can watch us get it on, but he’s not _allowed_ to touch.”

Damian hums in contemplation, a thoughtful look passing over his face, and then he reaches out, not for Jason, but for Tim, to give him a lingering kiss, licking his lips afterwards when he notices Jason and Tim staring at him. “What?” He asks, arching an eyebrow. “If Richard is to watch us, then we should be _doing_ something, shouldn’t we?”

Tim laughs and affectionately nuzzles into the side of Jason’s neck, tracing the curve of Damian’s tiny smile with his thumb. “I do love you, Damian,” he says softly, laughter still shining bright in his eyes as Damian preens and pretends to be reluctant about accepting the kiss to the tip of his nose, and then Jason’s getting all the attention, a kiss pressed to each cheek by both of them, and he can’t bite back his own smile.

Tim grins back at him and then makes his way over to Damian, kneeling behind him and keeping him in place when he turns his head to try and see what Tim is doing. Jason spreads his legs a little to make more space for Tim and urges Damian forward with one hand on his face and the other low on his back for another kiss, catching Tim’s devious little smirk out of the corner of his eye just before Damian’s lips meet his, warm and a little chapped, his breath surprisingly fresh and minty.

He rears back, chest twinging a little when Damian pouts at him – even though he’d _never_ call it a pout himself – for ending their kiss so abruptly. “Have you already brushed your teeth?” Jason asks, and Damian huffs, leaning in to mouth at Jason’s jaw and then his neck like he’s trying to distract him.

“Yes,” he eventually murmurs, lashes fluttering against Jason’s skin, but then he’s frowning and making a soft sound as he closes his eyes, then shivers and looks back over his shoulder at Tim, who has an adorably mischievous look on his face. “Timothy,” he tries to scold, but his voice trembles a little too much for him to have any impact.

Jason sits up properly and looks a little closer, noticing Tim’s mouth on the back of Damian’s neck, teeth grazing over that little patch of skin just behind his ear which they all know is extremely sensitive as his fingers dip between Damian’s legs. “I thought you said Dick _annoyed_ him,” Tim laughs, looking at Jason over Damian’s shoulder with a playful look in his dark eyes. “Going by how wet he already is, I’d say Damian wasn’t annoyed at all. Maybe just a little, uh, sexually frustrated.”

Damian grumbles something under his breath, biting his lip and leaning in to nudge his nose against Jason’s, eyes fluttering shut. “Aw, don’t be mean to the baby, Timmy,” Jason teases, tilting Damian’s chin up to kiss his bared throat and the dip of his collarbones. Damian’s ears turn pink and Tim notices, chuckling as he points it out and Damian huffs again, clearly impatient.

“I am not a _baby_ ,” he insists like he always does whenever any of them refer to him as one, whether it’s as a joke or a term of endearment, even though he blushes every time he hears it and tries to hide his smile from them. “And I was busy. I _had_ wanted to have an early start to a productive day, but then I came back in here from the bathroom and he pulled me into the bed and got all… _handsy_.”

Jason snickers and Tim smiles against the back of his neck, and Damian frowns even harder, cheeks tinting pink too, but then the frown melts right off his face as he shudders hard and his thighs tighten around Jason’s waist. Jason can only guess what Tim is doing from this angle, but the wet sounds and Tim’s smirk and Damian’s whimpers tell him everything he needs to know.

“Spread your legs a little more for me, Damian,” Tim says, mouthing at Damian’s shoulder now, but it doesn’t look like Damian actually can, thighs already far apart enough that he can sit comfortably on top of Jason. So Jason lies back again and bends his knees until his feet are flat on the mattress and props Damian up a little higher, hands sliding down to Damian’s ass to pull his cheeks apart as his fingers nudge down and spread Damian’s cunt open from behind, and he can’t help but grin at the needy whine it gets him.

“That better?” Jason asks, and Tim nods before following Damian down and practically draping himself over his back as Jason pulls him closer to kiss him again, fingers dimpling his skin. Damian groans and just lets Jason lick into his mouth, lips slack and parted before he moves his head away to muffle his gasp in Jason’s neck.

“You are both – both _conspiring_ against me,” he manages to get out, fingers digging into Jason’s shoulders, and Tim snorts again and leans over Damian to kiss Jason, lips just as cold as the rest of him as Jason lifts one hand from Damian’s ass to stroke up Tim’s spine, fingers tangling in his hair to hold it out of his face.

“Not at all, Dami. They’re just showing you their love,” an amused voice comes from next to them, and Jason breaks away from Tim’s mouth to see Dick awake, calmly watching them like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than cuffed to his bed and watching his lovers touch each other.

“When did you wake up?” Tim asks, clearly more alert than Jason, which – Jason doesn’t know how that’s actually _possible_ at this time, but it might have something to do with the fact that Jason’s being a little distracted by the sudden feeling of Damian’s mouth on his.

“Right about when Damian started complaining about me being too handsy,” he hears Dick answer, and Damian immediately rears up to defend himself but Jason just pulls him back into another kiss, only partially acknowledging Damian’s mumbling about not complaining, focusing more on the soft moan he lets out as Jason sucks on his bottom lip and squeezes his ass.

“He’s been doing a lot of complaining recently,” Jason adds on, just because he loves seeing the angry flush that spreads across Damian’s cheeks whenever he’s embarrassed or particularly irritated, and looks up at Tim, who’s quite focused on his fingers moving in Damian’s cunt, but he must feel Jason’s eyes on him because he looks up too, one eyebrow raised. “Said he was annoyed at you for stealing his drink the other night and not apologising for it.”

The tips of Damian’s ears are burning pink as he splutters, but Tim just shakes his head and grins down at the back of his head. “Seriously? You’re still hung up over that?”

Damian growls at him and tries his best to glare at Jason, but it’s more of a pout again. “I hate all of you,” he repeats, and this time it’s Dick who laughs and cuts in.

“No, you definitely don’t,” he says, voice soft and eyes even softer. “You love us, just like we love you.” Jason and Tim murmur their agreements, and Damian’s mouth curls like he wants to say something but isn’t quite sure what, or that he thinks whatever he has to say will be taken badly, and Jason’s about to tell him to spit it out already but Tim cuts him off.

“Either way, Damian, I’m _so_ very sorry for stealing your drink and not saying so until now,” Tim drawls, voice thick with sarcasm, and Damian looks over his shoulder at him. Jason can’t see his face, but he bets it’s looking very unimpressed with Tim’s weak attempt at an apology. “Will you _ever_ be able to forgive me? Would a good _fuck_ win me your favour again?” Tim asks, thrusting forward against his ass.

Damian’s eyelashes flutter at the implication of it, and Jason watches the movement of his throat as he swallows thickly before gathering himself. “ _If_ you did a decent job of it, I suppose I could _consider_ accepting your entirely insincere apology,” he says, a coy look on his face when he turns back around to face Jason.

Tim just laughs, amusement sparking in his eyes. “You _know_ I always do a good job of it,” he says, and then Damian’s screwing his eyes shut, kiss-swollen mouth dropping open on a sharp inhale as Tim pushes forward into him with enough force that Damian ends up slumping forward and dropping his head onto Jason’s chest, fingers curling around one of his biceps like he’s reaching out for something to ground him, for an anchor to bring him back down to earth.

“You good?” Jason murmurs, pushing Damian’s hair back from where it’s falling into his eyes, and Damian lets out a shaky sigh and nods as Tim draws his hips back and starts thrusting, rocking his body back and forth, and Damian seems to melt against Jason even more with each thrust, his body loose and pliant enough for Tim to easily fuck into.

Damian’s in a position now where he’s grinding down against the bulge in Jason’s boxers like he wants that in him too, and what a sight _that_ would be. Jason can still remember the last time it happened, Damian’s cunt being split open on two cocks with another slowly being inched into his mouth, almost all of his holes being used with the exception of one, which Jason slowly moves his fingers towards, suggestively rubbing over it with his thumb until Damian’s whimpering into his neck.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hears Dick whisper, and glances over to see him watching all three of them, eyes darting all over the place like he can’t decide what to look at, like he doesn’t want to miss a thing. He grins when he catches Jason looking though, rolling his hips up against nothing but air so that Jason’s attention is drawn to the swell of his cock in his obscenely tight underwear, barely containing him.

“I don’t know which of you I’m more jealous of,” Dick admits, eyes on Jason now as his grin widens to bare more teeth until it’s almost feral, and Jason almost feels sorry for him, almost considers reaching out to free him or maybe even touch him. But then he remembers why he cuffed Dick in the first place, and without breaking eye contact, slides his fingers round Damian’s body to slowly sink a finger inside him beside Tim’s cock.

Damian moans and hangs his head low, Tim cursing under his breath as his thrusts start to become shorter, jerkier, but Jason’s looking at Dick, who just exhales slowly through his nose as he narrows his eyes at Jason when he smirks and then looks back at Tim and Damian. “Don’t let him come, Tim,” Jason says as he gathers more of the slick spilling out of Damian’s pussy and pushes another finger inside him, grinning at the frustrated groan he hears coming from Dick as he mouths at Damian’s neck, sucking bruises into his heated skin.

“Why?” Tim and Damian ask almost in unison, only Damian sounds significantly whinier as he lifts his head up to look at Jason than Tim, who nips at Damian’s ear and stares at Jason with dark eyes, both of them waiting for an answer.

Jason flashes them both a grin. “I want to make him come on my tongue, that’s why,” he says, biting back a laugh when he catches Damian blatantly staring as he licks his lips in anticipation. Jason winks at him and Damian flushes bright red. It’s precious, cute even that he’ll blush at Jason saying he wants to eat him out, which is definitely one of the tamest things they’ve done in bed.

“That’s fine by me,” Tim manages to get out, but his voice is strained and Jason can tell by the way a pretty flush spreads over his neck and chest and he’s wrinkling his nose a little as he bites his lip that he’s going to come soon, sweat beading at his hairline and in the hollow of his throat. And he’s right, because just under a minute later, Jason is watching Tim shudder his way through an orgasm as he groans into the back of Damian’s neck, eyes closed and face slack.

Damian, the poor thing, is almost sobbing into Jason’s shoulder, nails cutting into his bicep as he shakes his head like he’s trying to deny himself his own orgasm, hair tickling Jason’s collarbone as Tim slowly pulls out and crawls his way over to Dick’s side, practically collapsing onto his stomach as Dick wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead and – _wait a minute_.

When exactly did Dick’s cuffs come undone? Or, more accurately, when did Dick manage to slip himself out of them without anyone else noticing until now?

Dick notices him staring and sticks his tongue out at him, lifting one of his hands from Tim’s back until Jason can see the handcuffs dangling from one of his fingers. “I _was_ trained by Batman, you know,” is all Dick offers as an answer, and Jason just shakes his head with an amused smile on his face as he turns back to Damian, kissing his sweaty hair and rubbing his lower back.

“Come on, babe,” he murmurs, and Damian sniffles into his neck before starting to climb off Jason, presumably to roll onto his back, but Jason stops him by grabbing his hips to keep him in place. “Not like that. I want you up here,” he says, hands sliding down to curl around the back of Damian’s thighs and pushing him forward a little, smile widening when colour blooms in Damian’s cheeks.

He’s expecting Damian to crawl up and straddle his face, so is a little confused when he turns around until he’s facing away from Jason instead, and almost reaches to turn Damian back around and haul him up until he’s in place for Jason to get his mouth on him. But then realisation dawns upon him as Damian carefully shuffles back until his knees are resting on either side of Jason’s head, hips angled as he bends over and kisses Jason’s stomach, fingers slipping underneath the band of his boxers, and, well, Jason would have to be _unbelievably_ stupid to turn down a good view _and_ an orgasm.

Jason groans when Damian mouths at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear, practically soaking it with his spit as Jason loops his arms around Damian’s thighs to pull him closer to his face. And _fuck,_ he smells so damn _good_ too, all hot and salty with sweat and Tim’s come. Jason wants to taste him so bad, wants to drink him down until Damian’s thighs are trembling under his hands.

His mouth waters as he spreads Damian’s cunt open with his fingers and watches him clench around nothing but air, Tim’s come sliding out of him and dripping down the back of his thigh as Damian shifts onto one elbow so he can pull Jason’s boxers halfway down his thighs before squeezing a hand around his cock.

Jason bites back a curse and tilts his chin so he can finally get his mouth on Damian’s soaking pussy, licking up into him as his nose nudges Damian’s clit, and it gets him a soft moan from Damian, who grinds back against his face before giving the tip of Jason’s cock a sloppy kiss. He rolls his hips up against Damian’s face and muffles another groan into his skin as he sucks just the head of Jason’s cock into his talented mouth, the little fucking _tease_.

If he pays enough attention, Jason can hear Tim and Dick talking to each other too, moaning even as the mattress creaks underneath them. He almost wants to look at what they’re doing, wants to watch them touching each other until they’re both coming, but that would mean taking his mouth off Damian and he’s not willing to do that right now.

Instead, he focuses on pointing his tongue and fucking it into Damian’s cunt, so, _so_ wet that his slick practically drips onto Jason’s tongue as he swallows around Jason’s cock and whimpers, sending vibrations right through him. Jason pants desperately against his pussy and digs his fingers into Damian’s thighs, somehow yanking him even closer so he can muffle his own sounds in Damian’s warm skin when he feels heat curling in his gut as Damian’s fingers move to cradle his balls.

Damian downright _keens_ when Jason sucks sloppily on his swollen clit, and then he’s sobbing around a mouthful of cock, or at least trying to when Jason hooks his thumbs into his pussy and opens his mouth wider to suck hard on his labia, lapping up the come and slick that trickle out of him. Damian is almost _vengeful_ in the way he swallows Jason’s cock down again, bobbing his head quickly enough that Jason just barely feels Damian’s nose brushing his pelvis with each bob.

And then Jason doesn’t even realise he’s coming until he hears Damian choking a little as his hips jerk frantically against Damian’s face and his mouth goes slack. But that seems to be okay for Damian, who just licks him clean and then practically collapses on top of him until Jason comes back to his senses and fucks two fingers into him as he sucks on his clit again until Damian is writhing against his face, gasping wetly into his hip as he comes on Jason’s tongue.

Jason pets at his thighs as he comes down, then helps him to turn around and lie down on top of Jason so they’re chest to chest, Damian’s head tucked underneath his chin with their arms wrapped around one another as they both try to catch their breath. Damian is clearly too tuckered out to do anything other than pant into Jason’s neck, but Jason himself manages to turn his head so he can look over at Tim and Dick, who are, as he had thought before, running their hands and mouths all over each other’s bodies as they rub their hard cocks together.

He watches with vague interest through half-lidded eyes as they both thrust their hips together, mouths barely parting for more than a second at a time as Dick tugs at Tim’s hair and Tim rakes his nails down Dick’s chest, their legs so tangled up that Jason, brain all fuzzy and in post-orgasm mode, can’t tell where one of them ends and the other starts. But it doesn’t take much longer for them to come either, messy and all over each other’s stomachs as they clutch to each other.

Tim practically falls on top of Dick and almost knocks the breath out of him as he flops an arm across the bed so his hand can brush Jason’s shoulder, but Dick seems to be okay with it, a soft, sated smile on his face as he runs his fingers through Tim’s messy hair and kisses the crown of his head. “You two are going to stick together if you stay like that for too long,” Jason mumbles, managing to summon the energy to lift one hand up from Damian’s back so he can rub at his eyes.

“I’m perfectly fine with that,” Dick murmurs, smile softening when Tim slurs something into his skin. He reaches a hand out and bumps it into Jason’s, waiting patiently for Jason to tangle their fingers together so he can squeeze him three times. _I love you_ , is what he’s saying, and Jason returns the three squeezes to his hand, feeling a little giddy when Dick beams at him.

All four of them lie there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dick’s voice suddenly breaks it, even with how soft and quiet it is. “Hey, Jay?”

Jason slowly forces his eyes open – he doesn’t even remember closing them in the first place – and turns to Dick, who’s giving him _that_ look, the look which says he wants something which Jason might end up being annoyed by. “Can you make us breakfast?” Dick requests, smiling and even fluttering his lashes a little like he thinks that’ll get him what he wants.

“Why aren’t you making it?” Jason asks, narrowing his eyes when Dick tries to give him an innocent look.

“Haven’t I been punished enough?” He whines, pouting. “I’m here, trying to cuddle with Timmy, and you’re sending me off to the kitchen.”

“Uh, _I’m_ cuddling with _Damian_ ,” Jason points out, snorting, and Damian smiles at the same time as Tim lifts his head up to give Dick a look of disbelief, probably at how weak his argument is, then drops it back down to its previous resting place on Dick’s chest.

“But Jay, you know me,” Dick continues, still pouting, but there’s an amused glint in his eyes now. “If I put one foot in there, I’ll end up burning the whole kitchen down.”

Jason stares at him for a moment then laughs softly as he reaches out and gently shoves him in the chest. “Asshole,” he says, fond and exasperated. “You know how to cook just fine, you just _say_ you don’t because you’re a lazy fuck who can’t be bothered doing anything.”

Tim sniggers as Dick grins at him, eyes sparkling as the sun starts to rise higher in the sky, light sneaking past the curtains covering the bedroom windows. “You got me there, little wing,” he says, tapping Jason’s nose. “I just prefer your cooking.” He looks down at Tim, then at Damian, and his smile widens. “I think we all do.”

Jason sighs loudly then holds Damian tighter to his chest as he rolls closer to Dick and Tim until they’re all properly together, arms and legs all tangled up. “Let’s just lay here for a little while longer,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. “I’ll make it soon.”

“Sure thing, Jay,” Dick says, and Jason can hear the smile in his voice, smiling himself when a kiss is pressed to his forehead, and presumably to Tim’s and Damian’s foreheads too. “Take all the time you need. We have all day.”


End file.
